Warzone (Battleworld)
(Historically) (Chronologically) | HistoryText = The Warzone is one of the numerous domains of Battleworld. It's composed of what was once a version of the United States of America, it was for years divided into two zones, the Iron and the Blue, due to the escalation of the Superhuman Civil War which never ended in this universe. Six years into the past, the Civil War reached its point of highest tension, when the Pro-Registration and Anti-Registration side fought on the Prison 42 in the Negative Zone. When Black Panther hacked into the prison's systems, he discovered a self-destruct system had been activated by Iron Man, who in reality didn't know about its activation. When S.H.I.E.L.D. tried to get to him and the Panther fended them off, Maria Hill claimed the Panther stated he had activated the self-destruct system under Captain America's orders. Cloak managed to teleport everyone away from the Negative Zone into St. Louis, but he was not able to close fast enough, and a portion of the explosion tore through him in the form of a beam of energy that destroyed a portion of the city, causing the death of fifteen million people in total. The tension between both sides only increased, and the fighting never ended. The Skrull invasion only added more mistrust to the situation, and Green Goblin even had a brief rise to power. The conflict between the super human community spread to regular citizens, who started picking sides between Tony Stark and Steve Rogers. The nation split in two on a border called the Divide, which is marked by a chasm that bisected the former site of St. Louis. Everything east of the border is Stark's side, the Iron, and everything west of the border is Roger's side, the Blue. The Iron is regarded as the legitimate government by the rest of Battleworld, and as such, President Stark doubles as the domain's Baron. In the present, Miriam Sharpe convinced both Rogers and Stark to begin peace talks to reunite the nation, after the Iron cut off resources from the Blue to force them grant territory for the ever-growing population of the east region. The meeting between Stark and Rogers escalated quickly and both parties stood up, but was abruptly interrupted when Sharpe, who also stood up, was shot by a sniper from the west. Spider-Man (Peter Parker) found the weapon used for the shot, which would take from six to seven seconds to reach the target, and Rogers concluded the shot was aimed at him and not Sharpe, accusing Stark of trying to assassinate him, even though the latter denied those claims. Using a drone, Stark spied on the Blue to try to find the assassin's trail. Before it could go further into the Blue, it was intercepted and destroyed by Storm, who took it to Steeltown to have its core analysed. The other components of the drone were turn into a lump of metal and thrown to Resilient Alpha as a warning. Back on the Blue, General Rogers and Peter Parker were discussing the next course of action before deciding to see Beast's progress in "Project Bellcurve." Stark continued investigating Sharpe's murder when he discovered certain anomalies regarding past events, because many of these were statistically improbable considering the land-space of the conflict, leading him to believe that numerous events like Sharpe's murder were caused by a third party. Meanwhile, Hank McCoy showcased Rogers the results of Project Bellcurve, a procedure capable of depowering superhumans such as Sandman, the Sandman. Numerous resources from the Iron were needed to continue the project, for which Rogers sent a team led by Parker, composed of Elektra, Azari the Black Panther and Venom, to infiltrate Stark's territory. At the same time, Stark was sending She-Hulk (Jen Walters) to infiltrate the Blue, to continue investigating Sharpe's murder. Parker's team suffered the fist casualty when a Stark Sentinel killed Elektra. After destroying one of the robots, Parker and the rest of the team proceeded to quickly get past them, as the Sentinels worked only as a external defense, so they wouldn't attack their own base. Parker's team finished dealing with the robotic defenses of the facility and came across the final obstacle, the reanimated corpse of the Kingpin controlled by Doctor Octopus' Tentacles, which spotted and attacked them almost immediately. Venom saved the rest of the team from Kingpin's clutches, and they continued the mission, ultimately returning to the Blue with every component needed for Project Bellcurve. At the same time, She-Hulk had been capable of bypassing the mental scan by an elder and almost decrepit Professor X, and infiltrated the streets of Steeltown. However, Agent Robbie Baldwin of the Punishers recognized her, and followed Jen through the city until she had gotten to the end of the assassin's trail, who was revealed to be Bullseye. As Jen was spying on Bullseye from his window, Baldwin caught up with her. Even though Jen was able to easily dispatch him, she was forced to flee, as it was only a matter of time reinforcements arrived. She was leaping through the rooftops of Steeltown when she was soon attacked by an unidentified enemy, and disappeared from the scene before the Punishers could get her. Jen awoke in an undisclosed location, having being captured by Bullseye's client, T'Challa. As the Blue prepared to invade the Iron in a last-ditch attempt at ending the war, Iron Man tracked down Jen's position and flew to rescue her. He found her in a secret compound found below the Divide, Tony was quickly attacked by its defenses and neutralized. After his armor was stripped from him, Tony was brought to T'Challa, who revealed himself as the Skrull Queen Veranke who stated that she is the cause of every single failed attempt at reaching peace in a part of a plan to benefit from the never-ending war. Tony used additional weaponry that was not in his armor to free himself from Veranke's guard, and reveal him and his subordinates as Skrulls. Tony was able to fend off the Skrull guards and break She-Hulk free from her cage, who in turn saved Tony from the remaining Skrulls. Meanwhile, the Blue kept invading the Iron and engaged in combat against its forces when Steve Rogers was about to detonate a bomb derived from Project Bellcurve. Tony managed to escape the Divide and was attacked by Steve, who launched him onto their Helicarrier. Here, Tony called for Emma Frost and Bucky Barnes, telling Emma to invade Steve's mind and show him everything that Tony had seen in the Divide. He also killed Barnes, who was revealed to be a Skrull, to further drive his point home. Steve ordered his troops to lower their mental shields and Emma projected the images onto both the Iron and Blue troops. Steve then ordered a Hulked-out Logan to toss the Bellcurve bomb into the Divide. The bomb was damaged by the fall, forcing Tony and Steve to go down there. While Tony fixed the device, Steve held off the Skrulls. All the super-powered heroes went down after the two to help them, when the pair set off the bomb, killing themselves, but de-powering both the Skrulls and their own people. Two months later, relations between the Blue and the Iron had been normalized. The Iron sent over food and lifted the trade embargoes, allowing the Blue to once again engage in trade with other domains, while the Blue allowed settlers from the Iron to settle on their lands. Peter Parker and Jennifer Walters now lead their respective factions, as the bridge between the two is rebuilt. | PointsOfInterest = * Iron ** Resilient Alpha * Blue ** Liberation ** Steeltown * Divide | Residents = * President Tony Stark * General Steve Rogers * Colonel Carol Danvers * Stature (Cassie Lang) * Miriam Sharpe * Peter Parker * Jennifer Walters * Mary Jane Watson-Parker * May Belle Parker * Emma Frost * Ororo Munroe * Colossus (Piotr Rasputin) * Hank McCoy * Sandman (Wliiam Baker) * Black Panther (Azari) * Venom (Clint Barton) * Elektra Natchios * Professor X (Charles Xavier) * Punishers ** Agent Robbie Baldwin ** Agent Remy LeBeau ** Punisher (Frank Castle) * King Ock (Wilson Fisk) * Bullseye (Lester) * Giant-Man * Hulk (Logan) * Ghost Rider (Johnny Blaze) * Magneto (Erik Lensherr) * Deadpool (Wade Wilson) * Hercules * Jewel (Jessica Jones) * Luke Cage * Vision (Jonas) * Sentry (Rob Reynolds) * War Machine (Jim Rhodes) * Hood (Parker Robbins) * Ghost Rider (Danny Ketch) * Angel (Warren Worthington III) * Vulture * Stark Sentinels * Heather * John * Skrulls ** Queen Veranke ** Colonel Bucky Barnes (Skrull) | Notes = * A chronology of the different events during the Civil War can be read in ''Civil War'' #2, the events colored green were statiscally probable due to the landspace of the conflict, the events colored red were the opposite: ** Stamford (colored blue) ** SRA (colored green) ** Parker unmasks (colored green) ** X-Men neutral (colored green) ** Goliath (colored green) ** Destruction of Project 42 (colored red) ** The Divide (colored red) ** Invasion (colored red) ** Osborn (colored red) ** Gearsphere (colored green) ** Octowars (colored red) ** Sentry (colored red) ** Plague Years (colored red) ** Retrenchment (colored green) ** Death of Miriam Sharpe (colored red) | Trivia = | Links = }}